


A Heroes Fate

by JellicleCat10SG



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Percy Jackson Dies, Percy Jackson-Centric, Sad Percy Jackson, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellicleCat10SG/pseuds/JellicleCat10SG
Summary: He knew this was the end, albeit he had hoped for a happier ending or at least a less painful death.But as he stared at the hoards of monsters in the distance stumbling towards him he knew this would be his last fight
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	A Heroes Fate

**Author's Note:**

> First fic hope it’s any good

He knew this was the end, albeit he had hoped for a happier ending or at least a less painful death.

But as he stared at the hoards of monsters in the distance stumbling towards him he knew this would be his last fight

He stood alone just outside the camp border, it had been closed to him for some reason unbeknownst to him. A prank? A curse? Or perhaps it was the fates finally cutting his string and with it his only chance of escape

Of survival

He turned and faced camp half blood. And stared at his home, his friends, his family, his Annabeth. She and the rest of his friends stood on the other side desperately trying to reach out and pull him in or at the very least claw their way out to help him.

Percy appreciated the sentiment, he truly did but he knows it’s hopeless in his heart. So he turns his head to Chiron and they lock eyes, he gives a curt nod and mouths a Thank you. He just hopes the centaur understands all he’s thanking him for..

For giving him this home  
For giving him this family  
For giving him this life 

Chiron nodded back without having to say anything back Percy already knew he understood. And they silently chuckled on their sides of the border, to think this all started with Chiron tossing Percy a sword-pen in a dusty old museum all those years ago.

Just the thought of his Pen made it heavy in his pocket, so he took it out and gave it a good twirl in his hand, this sword was truly apart of him it had been there as he blundered into his first kill and into this mythical world and it would be here as he left it too.

He glanced at Annabeth and a feeling of mass guilt hit him in his chest. She looked frantic and was screaming his name, even a daughter of Athena couldn’t help him now. He knew that this would break her and so he looked to his friends.

To Jason, Piper and Grover and nodded his head to Annabeth and without saying anything they knew what he was asking he could see it in their eyes, it lessened his guilt to know they’d look after her. At least until they saw each other again in Elysium.

With that he took one last scan of camp, of his home and did one of the hardest things he’d done in his life, he turned his back on his home and family and strode forward towards the hoard. 

He could hear Annabeth’s screams and pleads for him to turn back, to run, to not leave her and he closed his eyes and willed away his tears as he kept forward at a slow pace. He looked down at his sword and for the last time uncapped it and a small smile fell on his face as riptides bronze glow erupted as it formed into his trusty sword.

He looked up at his impending enemies and saw a whole host of faces old and new, he saw the bear twins Agrius & Oreuis sadly Tyson couldn’t back him up this time, he spotted a few hellhounds and Telekhines and at the back he even spotted Kelly and Tammi the Empousai.

This was going to hurt, he didn’t have the curse of Achilles to save him from it this time, he just hoped he could take a fair few before he fell. With that thought and the monsters closing in Perseus Jackson charged and went to meet his death head on with his head held high.

As he sprinted towards them he searched the ground for water and with a tug in his gut and a lift of his hand a water spout exploded out of the ground just in front of the hoard, he leaped into it and carried his momentum through and plunged his sword into a hellhounds neck on the other side while using his left hand to reach out and throw water from the spout into the bear twins knocking them back and causing them to stumble down the hill crushing their fellow monsters along the way.

He quickly span and kicked a empousai in the nose and stabbed upward into the jaw of an a large Telekhine, then ducked letting go of his sword to just barely evade the swipe of Kelly seeking revenge for her friends broken nose. The Telekhine exploded into dust and his sword fell back into his hand as he swept his legs and kicked out Kelly’s goat leg from under her. He rolled and elbowed a hideously ugly Scythian Dracanae in the eye and went to turn back to finish off kelly when an hellhound pounced on his back bitting into his left shoulder and clawing at his back.

The pain was horrific and he quickly shoved it off and into other unsuspecting monsters and jumped back to avoid the claws of Agrius who had made his way up back and looked very angry.

He ducked and dodged away from the angry bear causing him to charge, he did clip Percys side with his claw but luckily he managed to sidestep just in time letting Agrius charge straight into his brothers claws and explode into dust.

Percy was getting tired, very tired he kept going through the motions of stabbing, parrying, dodging and evading. The injuries kept piling up from his shoulder that burnt from the bites and claws to his side that stung as blood seeped out onto the trampled grass.

He let his body take over and his mind drifted. He wondered what death felt like, would he see Thanatos leaning over him? Or would he just randomly appear in front of Charon? He would miss Annabeth, he always hoped they could have a happy ending, well they kinda up till now did having survived 2 wars, mind wiping and several prophecies. It’s a shame that this is how it ends he ponders except maybe it’s the only way he truly could, defending his home and friends. 

His mind rammed back into focus with the slashing of claws across his chest, and the crunch of his right arm as it was chewed into by who knows what ,he stepped back and cried in pain clenching his eyes shut holding the deep wound in his chest with his left hand while Slashing out with his right. 

He opened his eyes as the monsters dust blew away in the wind, his body hurt with blood dripping to the floor. He looked at his sword arm and could see it would no longer be reliable so he grabbed the sword with his left in a reverse grip. He was covered in grime and sweat feeling sick to his stomach from all the blood coming from him.

He looked around and the monsters had backed off, some had run not wishing to be sent to Tartarus, others held back wary but not attacking. He was confused why they wouldn’t attack until he glanced up..

Somehow he managed a dry cracking laugh, blood spilling from his mouth onto his dusty chin. Of all the monsters to be left standing in-front of him.. it had to be him.

He stood face to face with the Minotaur, this was it he was weak and thought of the irony that he would meet his end to the beast that he’d first slain on this very hill before he’d even known he was a demigod

He raised his left hand Feeling awkward wielding riptide in a reverse grip using his non dominant sword hand. He stumbled backward and trembled slightly, sure he would consider himself quite brave and handsome (just ask his mum) but he knew death was coming for him and he admitted quietly to Himself he was scared.

The Minotaur huffed and marched towards him, In his haste to back up from the incoming bull he stumbled and time slowed as his sword slipped and in that instant the Minotaur lowered his head and pierced his chest with one of his horns.

Percy was instantly hit with a sharp grinding pain that faded quickly until he just felt numb and wet.

He could feel his left pocket grow heavy with riptide reappearing and quickly with what little strength he had left reached in and stabbed the Minotaur in the eye with the pen itself. 

He roared a mighty roar of pain and reared back pulling his horn out leaving a hole in Percy’s chest but before he could swing his fist an arrow came flying into his chest and the Minotaur fell back toppling over and stumbling down until finally fading to dust.

Percy didn’t know where that arrow came from, he found that he lacked it in himself to care besides he couldn’t even hear a thing besides the ringing in his ears and couldn’t feel anything except his wet bloody chest and numb pulsing limbs.

He swears he hears distant cries and screams piercing through the mass ringing but it soon fades. He realises slowly that he’s on his knees not that he knows how he got there. He looks out to the setting sun and somehow manages a smile finding it oddly morbidly funny and that his death could be analysed in some English class over symbolism. That thought carried him onto other wonders.

In the future will he be remembered? Will the world know of the mighty Percy Jackson hero of Olympus. Chiron has trained many mighty heroes would he be known as one of them? Not that he truly cared for all that, he had never craved glory or a legacy, all he wanted was to protect his loved ones and be a regular guy. 

How poetic he thinks, the so called “greatest demigod of the age” forever remembered in the hall of heroes actually never wanted to have that title and it’s burden upon him. All he wanted was a quite lake house with his Annabeth, maybe a few kids and some blue cookies.

He wished she was here and just like that she was his chin was lifted and he ignored the small pain he felt as he cracked his eyes open wider to get a better view of her face, he couldn’t find it in him to care how she got past the barrier but he just wanted to memorise her face as best he could.

“-ercy!” 

“Hel- him!!”

“-lease!!”

He couldn’t really understand her and he slowly swayed forward and closed his eyes, feeling strong arms hold him.

He opened them a beat later and found himself laying on the ground looking at the sky with a soft gentle hand holding his head, he looked up to see Annabeth cradling him protectively, he was about to question to himself why when he caught a glimpse of someone on his other side.

Oh

Thanatos had come for him

He stood over them both poised as a dark angel with a regretful look upon his face, he couldn’t make out what was being said but he could guess Annabeth was trying her best to stop him from being taken away. 

He could barely move or even breath, his body had let go long ago it was just his mind and soul holding on to the threads of life he had yet let blow away.

They seemed to reach some understanding as Thanatos put a hand on Annabeth’s shoulder and she looked down at him and with tears in her eyes caressed his cheeks with her thumbs, gave him a final kiss despite the blood and leant down to whisper in his ear.

“It’s o-okay, you can r-rest now Percy”

He smiled at that, rest sounded great he felt so tired yet couldn’t remember why, he couldn’t remember much for that matter. He looked up into the eyes of Thanatos and a sense of pulsing calm came over him. He felt as if he was being lifted and he realised with clarity that he was, his soul was being lifted out of his body.

His mind cleared and he opened his eyes as he finally got his bearings, he was looking down on his own body with his friends and family mourning and crying over his fallen state.

He had died... if he was being honest he expected himself to be in-front of Charon waiting for his turn to use the elevator

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of Thanatos

“No child, Hades has personally requested I take you straight to the isles of the blest myself” Thanatos responded reading his thoughts

The isles of the blest? He had lived 3 heroic lifetimes? He vaguely recalled a loose memory from his first quest. He’d thought of how he’d wanted to go to the isles when he died. He guessed that it was actually coming true

“Yes you Perseus Jackson have well earnt your eternity in paradise, now come let’s be off”

“But what about my friends?” He asked  
“What about Annabeth” He urged 

He couldn’t just leave her behind in Elysium, as much as the isles were appealing he didn’t want to spend Eternity alone without his friends. 

“Annabeth chase has already lived 2 heroic lifetimes, upon her death this will be her 3rd and she will join you in the isles. You can also visit Elysium from the isles whenever you wish and for as long as you wish, now come child”

Percy turned to take one last look at everyone and caught Nico’s eye received a small tearful smile and a wink. Of Course nico could see him as a ghost, he gave one last smile and turned to walk alongside Thanatos

As he walked away he remembered what his father had said about heroes and their fates.

“I have brought you a heroes fate, and a heroes fate is never happy” 

One single thought of spending Eternity with Annabeth and his friends old and new just made him wish he could’ve told his father how wrong he was

A heroes fate may be tragic but he wasn’t just a Hero, he was Percy Jackson and he may have died alone but he would wait and one day spend eternity with his friends and family.

The end


End file.
